It is becoming more common for electronic devices to use ‘context’ information. That is information that relates the electronic device to the real-world. Examples of such context information include the location of the device and the orientation of the device.
The location of a device may be determined by a location mechanism housed in the device and an orientation of a device may be determined by an orientation mechanism housed in the device.
Different technologies may be used for determining location. A number of positioning technologies exist such as, for example, base station triangulation, Global Positioning System (GPS) etc. However, any location mechanism may be subject to time varying drift or noise. A number of orientation technologies exist such as, for example, three dimensional compasses using magnetometers, gyroscopes, accelerometers etc. However, any orientation mechanism may be subject to time varying drift or noise.
It would therefore be desirable to compensate for variations in the accuracy of a location mechanism and/or the orientation mechanism.